Bracelets worn for adornment of the wearer having a decorative surface between two upstanding edge ridges are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 357,326 to Lord, 1,916,821 to Bigney, 2,180,980 to Fassnacht et al and 2,522,852 to Apps. Each of these bracelets has a hinged opening and a catch and therefor the bracelet structure per se is not sprung or bent to allow it to be slipped over the wrist. The light gauge decorative outer surface of these bracelets is commonly soldered or otherwise continuously fastened to the bracelet structure.
The fastening of such a cover to the outside surface of a wrist encircling one-piece discontinuous flexible bracelet is difficult because when the bracelet is sprung open, the outer surface is in compression and must shorten in length placing great strain upon the attachment and tending to buckle the decorative cover. However, this form of bracelet is often desired because it has no joints and thus has a smooth surface throughout its length. Weed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,576 showed a C-spring bracelet in which the decorative cover in the form of a filigree metal strip is inserted between two edge channels in a flat ductile metal strap and confined thereby and also by two end stops. The combination is then formed into the C-spring shape. It is assumed that sufficient clearance is allowed on the sides and ends of the cover to allow for the differential movement required upon springing the C-spring bracelet open.